


Storm

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Thunderstorms, bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: The rain was unforgiving. It beat down on him in harsh piercing bullets. The wind yanked at his jacket, tossed back his bangs, forcing them to and from his vision, obscuring and making his glower visible. A violent shiver ran down his spine, his arms folded so close to his chest in hopes of keeping some body heat. The dark clouds suffocated the pitch black sky.





	Storm

The rain was unforgiving. It beat down on him in harsh piercing bullets. The wind yanked at his jacket, tossed back his bangs, forcing them to and from his vision, obscuring and making his glower visible. A violent shiver ran down his spine, his arms folded so close to his chest in hopes of keeping some body heat. The dark clouds suffocated the pitch black sky.

His clothing clung uncomfortably to him, like the fabric itself was a second skin. In his grief, he’d forgotten any sort of protection, umbrella, rain slicker. His white oxfords were caked in mud by now and he was only half way back to his flat. Truthfully, it should have bothered him more, a lot of things should have bothered him more, but he was beyond caring at this rate. In fact, he could pinpoint when he stopped. It was hard to care when the rug had been ripped out from under you then kicked while you were desperately trying to get back up.

Lightning lit up the sky for a brief second, a loud clap of thunder soon followed, his ears ringing at the force. It sounded as if the sky was about to crash down. For him, his sky was already broken. They all told him this would be like any other event in his life. That this heartbreak would mend like it had many times before. They obviously had no idea what they were talking about. His past life had been stitched, forgave and forgotten. Previous flings that ended messily were swept under the rug, stepped on without a second thought; this was his shadow.

He couldn’t even claim  _ he _ broke his promise. There was no promises made. Just a simple kiss that he was barely awake for then nothing until his phone rang to tell him  _ it _ .

In another puddle he trudged, unavoidable at this point. He just kept moving, walking until he finally reached home, except, this wasn’t his home. His eyes slowly scanned the building from the roof all the way down to the door. The curtains were drawn back but inside was just as dark as the sky. There was no light, no movement, nothing but an empty husk; Ronald understood that. He set his palm on the front door, his heart thudding in his chest. His fingers curled under his palm, his eyes growing wet, throat growing tight; he knocked four times.

He pressed himself against the wooden door, his fingernails digging into it. His eyes squeezed shut, pressing his ear even harder, desperately hoping to hear someone inside. It was never polite to keep a guest waiting long, especially in a storm.

His knees gave out, his body collapsing to the hard concrete. A pain throbbed through his knees but the chill of the rain numbed him. He hardly remembered the last time he cried; the damn broke.  _ “You’ll catch cold out here.” _ a weight was added to his shoulders, cushioning the harsh rain. A warm hand cupped his freezing cheek, gently coaxing him to look up. The figure was obscured by harsh shadows, the face he’d so often found himself staring so fondly at barely visible. Only the outlines of his features were discernible.  _ “I love you so much, my darling,” _ the lips were animated but the voice didn’t sound like it was coming from them, _ “I regret I never told you that.” _ He reached out, cautiously, his hands bushing away stray stands of black hair. Those lips were smiling but it wasn’t a happy gesture.

Lighting flashed again and for the last time, Ronald saw his face. Those eyes were melancholy, his entire face solum. His complexion was paler then what it should have been, his hair out of place; red stained his bottom lip, sliding down from the corner of his mouth where it dried at the bottom of his chin. He knew further down, he’d see the fatal wound so he kept his eyes locked with  _ his _ until he flinched when the thunder came; he blinked and  _ he _ was gone. The weight on his shoulders had not.

His hand curled around the fabric, yanking it off to stare at the black suit jacket. Faintly, he could still feel the body heat, as if it was just recently removed from  _ his _ person. His lip quivered, bringing the jacket to bury his face in the fabric. It still smelt like  _ his _ cologne. A scent Ronald so often found himself inhaling when tucked up against, “Will…” he croaked out, “William.” he pressed his face harder in and screamed. He screamed and screamed until his throat was raw and his voice gave out. It only rained harder. 

  
  



End file.
